Knocked Down but Not Out
by An Angel of Hell
Summary: When Rin is taken advantage of and Yukio realizes what his brother really means to him. Also Satan's not an ass. Warning YAOI! Boyxboy! don't like don't read Mentions of rape/ also reviews are welcome i own nothing


It was just a normal Saturday at True Cross Academy. The sun was shining brilliantly, and the Ex-wires were out enjoying they're day off. Suguro was outside by the fountain reciting verses with Konekomura hoping to help him become a better Aria. Sheimi was in her garden with her familiar Nee tending to its vast array of plant life. Izumo was in one of many open fields that surrounded the academy with her two familiars Mike and Uke reminiscing about their home at the Shrine of Inari. Shima was with Yukio, who was currently disciplining the young monk on how wrong it was to stalk young woman.

"But Yukio." Shima whines as he avoids his teacher's harsh glare.

"Shima I will only tell you this one more time. Stop being creepy!" Yukio says with an authority that the student doesn't dare challenge. So with a sigh Shima shuffles out of the room with disappointment. Yukio watches as Shima leaves the classroom, and after the disheartened boy leaves. Yukio begins his long walk back to the dorm building he shares with his brother Rin. When he finally enters their dorm and makes it to their shared bedroom he notices that Rin isn't there. At first he brushes it off knowing his older brother was prone to tardiness. However when the clock strikes two am and Rin is still MIA, Yukio begins to worry. So he just sits at his desk, and works on homework for his normal classes hoping Rin shows up soon.

Noon on Sunday

When Rin awakes he finds himself being held tightly by someone. Slowly Rin begins to shift against the thing holding onto him tightly. As Rin struggles the thing holding him makes a sound of displeasure.

"Rin be still, I just want to cuddle." The voice drawls out in annoyance, and as soon as Rin hears it speak he knows exactly where he is. Instantly Rin tries to bolt from the bed, but discovers that he can't due to the sapphire colored collar around his neck. He follows the length of the leash till he realizes that it is in the hands of non other than Mephisto.

"Wha…. what happened, where am I, and what the fuck is this?" Rin shrieks out in terror as he tugs against the leash. Mephisto just sighs, and pulls the naked half-demon back into his lap.

"Rin, my lovely pet… well, to put it plainly you now belong to me." Mephisto says with a sadistic tone as he begins to use his tail to play with Rin's tail.

"Yours…" Rin stutters out in confusion and horror as he feels Mephisto tug at the leash. Rin feels his head jerked up to face his new master. Mephisto says nothing as he watches as the terror crosses Rin's face. Rin begins thrashing against the older demon's hold, only to feel himself drug closer to the purple-haired demon.

"Now, now Rin be a good boy for me and this will be just as enjoyable as it was last night." Mephisto says as he pulls Rin in for a kiss, but the bluenette fights back and manages to pull out of it. The older, never one to give up on the first try just grabs Rin holding him even tighter, and kisses the side of his neck leaving light marks. Rin tries to ignore how great that feels, but it's impossible when Mephisto gently nips him, causing Rin to let out a loud moan.

"There's a good boy." Mephisto purrs out and that snaps Rin out of the trance allowing him to scramble off the bed, grab his sword, then bolt out of the room. "I will have you." Mephisto promises as he watches the young demon sprint down the long hallway. Rin keeps running and running and running until his lungs feel like they're about to burst. After he stops he looks around to see where he is only to realize that he has no clue where he is.

"Damn this maze of a school." Rin says in between ragged breaths.

"You know if you come back to my bed with me now I won't have to punish you." Mephisto says as he suddenly appears in his usual garb.

"Back the fuck off Mephisto! YUKI!" Rin shouts in panic as he draws Kurikara from its sheath causing blue flames to erupt from his body.

"Awe how cute you want your brother, but even he can't save you from me." Mephisto says in a sickly sweet voice as he slowly approaches Rin.

Back in the dorm

"Rin!" Yukio shouts as he suddenly jolts out of bed, he had finally gone to bed around five am. He quickly dons his normal outfit and grabs his guns, then sprints off to where he felt his brother's distress.

Back in the Hallway

"Rin maybe you should just come with me peacefully. I promise not to hurt you too much Pet." Mephisto says as he pins Rin underneath him. Rin says nothing as he struggles against the demon's tight, unrelenting grip.

"Sir Pheles what are you doing?" Yukio asks as he approaches the pair of demons slowly with his guns drawn.

"Yuki-chan help!" Rin begs as he looks to his brother in terror, and Yukio doesn't even bother to reason with the other demon as he begins to shoot.

"Get the fuck off my brother!" Yukio shouts as he puts a barrage of bullets into the older demon. Mephisto says nothing as he bears his teeth in anger and gets off of Rin then charges towards Yukio. When he reaches the young Exorcist, he grabs him by the neck and forces him up against a wall causing Yukio to gasp in pain and drop his weapons.

"Now Yukio it would do you well to just leave your brother with me." Mephisto offers and he sees Yukio's eyes flash in rebellion.

"Over my dead body!" Yukio spits at the demon, which just laughs.

"That can be arranged." Mephisto says with a sick smile, as he slams Yukio against the wall once more then lets go of him. Rin watches in terror as his brother slides down to the ground slowly.

"Yuki." Rin whimpers as he watches his brother's crumpled body just lie there.

"Now where were we Rin?" Mephisto says and begins to inch his way back over to Rin who crawls away from the demon. "Rin, come here Rin."

"I told you to leave my brother alone." Yukio whispers softly from the corner as he manages to stand up. Mephisto just laughs and grabs Rin easily from behind holding him against his chest. Rin tries to struggle, but Mephisto restrains him easily. He begins to pepper light kisses along Rin's neck. Yukio just watches as tears run down his older brother's face, he doesn't know why but something suddenly snaps inside of him. He feels nothing other than anger, the kind of anger one feels when he or she has had a possession stolen from him or her. This anger fuels his body as he strides over to them. Rin watches as his brother is suddenly alit with strikingly bright blue flames. His brother's ears have become pointed like his, and he now has a long tail just like his older brother complete with the fluff at the end.

"I Said Let Him Go!" Yukio shouts and forcefully rips Rin out of Mephisto's grasp.

"Very well he is yours for now, I always wondered what it would take to awaken your powers." Mephisto says cryptically as he disappears suddenly. After he is gone Yukio immediately picks up and sheathes Kurikara, then picks up Rin who had passed out during the confrontation at some point. Yukio takes him back to their dorm room, lays him gently down onto his bed, and then puts a pair of boxers on his injured brother. After changing out of his Exorcist uniform he lays down next to Rin who just snuggles into him, and Yukio feels Rin's tail wrap around his. Yukio falls asleep with a feeling of contentment as he feels Rin relax into his grip.

Next Day

When Rin awakes this time he notices that a pair of arms still holds him, and he immediately struggles out of the grip. Yukio having been drawn awake by his brother's struggling groggily sits up.

"Rin wha…. Nii-san where are you going?" Yukio asks curiously as he watches his older brother quickly dresses then silently exits the their room. Seeing his brother's quick departure. He dresses and follows him out and calls out worriedly, "Nii-san please stop, come back!" Rin doesn't answer as he picks up the pace and starts to run down the hallway. Yukio however refuses to give up easily, and keeps chasing after him. Rin notices his brother's persistence, and just runs faster he uses his demonic powers to knock a wall down behind him. Putting a barrier between him and Yukio as he keeps fleeing.

"Rin stop!" Yukio commands as he watches his brother disappear outside through a nearby window. Thinking quickly Yukio opens the window and looks out it, he gulps as he sees the four-story drop. "Please don't let me die." Yukio prays quickly and with that he jumps out the window. He lands with a loud thump, and to his surprise on his feet and without injury. Without a second thought he sprints towards the woods, he doesn't know how, but he can feel his brother's presence drawing him there.

Rin's POV

Rin just runs. All he does is run and run and run till he can't feel anything other than the underbrush scraping against his bare upper body. After about twenty minutes of hard running his lungs finally give out, and he is forced to stop. While he catches his breath he notices his surroundings, which cause him a great amount of confusion. All around him he can see a winter wood, and he can even feel the snowflakes settling on his hair.

"What the hell?" Rin mutters in confusion as he spins around looking for any sign of his normal world. However he can see none, but what he does see is single white wolf bathed in blue flames trotting towards him. Rin doesn't know what to do as the enchanting wolf closes in on him. Part of him wanted to run, but something told him he needed to stay.

"Not Hell my son, rather a meeting place where I can last more than two minutes." The wolf says as he slows to a halt in front of the apprehensive young half demon.

"I'm not your son." Rin says in a deadpan voice as he glares at his biological father.

"Rin, you are more my son than Shiro's as much as I hate to say it… See."

"Let me stop you there Satan." Rin starts, but the wolf suddenly transforms into a man with dark blue hair like Rin's, and with the same type of tail as him and his brother's. The man has the same build as Rin, but much taller. Satan with a smile watches, as his son looks him over.

"Now do you believe me Rin?" Satan asks as his son softens his glare. Rin says nothing, as he looks at his father, and he notices that his father's eyes and his own are exactly the same. He looks into those eyes only to see the same exact shade of blue as his own, the same shade of blue that engulfs him when he draws Kurikara, the same shade of blue that nearly burned Yukio to death, and the same shade of blue that swallowed Shiro whole. Flames that engulfed the one man who ever truly believed in his humanity. Rin looks away in pain only to notice that he's at the edge of a pond, and when he looks down he looks into the water only to see that same hue of blue that has hurt so many people.

"No…" Rin mumbles as he looks into his reflection only to see Satan's reflection show back.

"Son?" Satan question as he looks at his troubled son. He says nothing as he settles down next to him by the water's reflection. "Rin we may look similar, and have the same temperament more or less, but I can assure you we are very different." Satan says as he watches his son scowl at his own reflection.

"Leave me alone."

"No, something is wrong with you…. Son what has happened?"

"Nothing you arrogant, prick now leave!" Rin growls at his father as his eyes flair in anger. Satan is almost tempted to leave, but he knows that Yuri, their mother would want him to stay. He knew that she would want him to help their sons, though he's not sure how he can help, but it's never too late to try right he thinks. "If you're out there Yuri, I'm not giving up…. Not this time." Satan vows quietly as he looks to his teenage son with a determined look.

"Rin."

"It wasn't my fault, I tried to say no… he forced me… he said such lovely things. Father his words were so enchanting… I tried so hard." Rin mumbles in hesitation, Satan looks his son over and notices his son's unusually reserved personality. He never noticed it before, but Satan can smell the subtle smell of another one of his sons.

"Mephisto." Satan says quietly, and he watches as Rin flinches at the name. He sees how Rin physically tries to make himself smaller as if to disappear. "Rin what did he do?"

"He…. He claimed me." Rin stutters out as he begins to cry silent tears. Satan having never seen anyone cry besides Yuri looks to his son in pity.

"But you are not his to claim." Satan says as he pulls his shaking son into his lap. He holds Rin's shaking figure even when the front of his shirt gets soaked from his son's tears.

"What did you mean?" Rin asks after his voice settled enough for him to talk normally.

"You are Yukio's not his."

"But were brothers."

"Maybe by human standards its wrong… Rin you can't tell me you haven't felt it before."

"Felt what exactly?" Rin questions as he looks up at his father wiping away the tears. Satan just sighs and smiles at his half demonic son.

"You two are as humans say…. Destined to be together." Satan says as his son looks at him with wide eyes.

"That explains so much!" Rin exclaims in realization. Satan smiles as his son jolts up, and his tail begins to wag in excitement. The old demon can't help but smile at his son's sudden happiness, and he doesn't know why but it makes him happy too also causing his tail to wag in unison with his sons. Satan wonders why he never visited his sons before; he now understands why Shiro fought him for so long. It had been many years since he felt like this, since he had felt such happiness, such a sense of fulfillment.

"Indeed, and besides your already demonic so it's not like you really can commit a bigger sin…. See Shiro had spent his entire life trying to keep you two separated. Whether that was with knowledge or distance… he was afraid you would awaken Yukio's powers, and he wouldn't be able to hide them like he did with yours. But it seems Mephisto has proven to be a catalyst yet again… he has always been my most troublesome son." Satan explains as he turns away from Rin, who just stares at the ground in shame.

"But Father…" Rin starts, but notices how Satan begins to fade from view.

"Ahh hell, Rin my time in this realm grows short. But if you ever truly need me just imagine the wolf in the winter woods, I will come… never again shall I abandon you." Satan vows as he and the wood disappears only to be replaced by blackness.

"Dad don't leave…" Rin mumbles as he face plants into the dirt as a feeling of unconsciousness and abandonment finally takes over completely.

Yukio's POV

Yukio searches the woods diligently looking for his lost brother worried that he might hurt himself in his haste. After about several hours of searching he takes a minute to think, and he remembers how he had felt Rin call out to him. Yukio takes a deep breath and focuses inwardly on the feeling.

"Rin." Yukio mutters and he suddenly knows where to go. He takes off quickly in the direction of a nearby pond. When he reaches there he notices his brother lying face down on the banks of the pond. Oddly enough Yukio notices a bunch of wolf prints surrounding his brother's unconscious body. He wastes no time in gently picking up his injured brother. Yukio hoists him into his arms bridal style.

"Yuki…" Rin mumbles into Yukio's chest.

"I gotcha Nii-san." Yukio reassures, and he watches as his older brother relaxes into his brother's grasp.

"I love you, Yuki." Rin says as he drifts back into unconsciousness. Yukio smiles as he quickly runs them back to their dorm and he lays him down onto his bed. Yukio then curls up next to his brother and smiles when Rin cuddles deeper into his chest.

"I'll always love you Rin." Yukio says as he strokes his brother's hair softly.

Next Day

Yukio awakes the next morning to an empty bed and a note.

'Went out, Love Rin'

At this Yukio begins to panic because nothing good ever happens when the oldest Okumura twin went out alone. Using his newly discovered Rin-dar he finds that Rin is on the campus of True Cross Academy, but much to his dismay he was in Mephisto's office.

"Hold on Rin I'm coming." Yukio says as he quickly grabs his guns and clothes as he hurried rushes out of the dormitory and over to Mephisto's side of the campus. Upon his arrival he hears that yelling and something breaking against the wall. Yukio doesn't think twice when he bursts through the door. He finds Rin pinned against the wall with Kurikara lying ten feet away.

"Rin look who came to join us." Mephisto drawls out as he tightens his grip on Rin's throat.

"Yukio…. Run." Rin chokes out as his eyes roll back into his head.

"No!" Yukio shouts as he shoots at Mephisto only to have the elder demon laugh at him.

"You should really listen to your older brother he knows what's best for you in this situation." Mephisto says as he snaps his fingers and in a puff of pink smoke Yukio is strapped to the bed by his wrists and ankles.

"Leave him alone Mephisto! He's mine!" Yukio shouts from the bed, and Mephisto just raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Oh really? My dear boy I do believe I claimed him first, so by demonic law he's mine."

"No! When Father possessed me he told me the truth. Rin is mine and he has always been mine and will always be mine!" Yukio shouts with possessive anger at the demon.

"You knew?" Rin questions in a tone of voice that suggests hurt; Yukio doesn't meet his brother's hurt gaze, and watches as Mephisto's sadistic smile comes onto his face.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei…" and in a puff of smoke both of the brothers are back in their room.

Rin says nothing as he sits on his bed, Yukio goes to sit beside him; but Rin gets up and walks to the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rin asks after standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out." Yukio says as he gets up and stands next to his brother. He doesn't realize it but his tail reflexively curls around Rin's waist drawing him closer to him.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah Nii-san?"

"I have wanted you for so long." Rin says bluntly as he turns around and kisses his brother roughly. Yukio doesn't even think as he responds automatically to the kiss. He feels a tongue run across his lips asking for permission and he grants it gladly. He loves how Rin's tongue dives into his mouth exploring his hot, wet cavern.

"Nii-san…" Yukio moans into the kiss as Rin slowly leads them back to the bed. Yukio not interested in being the bottom quickly flips the situation so Rin is gently pushed onto the bed.

"Yuki." Rin whines as he feels Yukio undress both of them quickly and the he feels Yukio's tongue slowly lapping at his entrance. After he prepares Rin properly he sheaths himself fully into Rin's tight, wet hole.

"Oh god, Rin you're so tight..." Yukio moans as he gasps when he feels his brother tighten around him. He begins to slowly thrust into his brother loving all the grunts, and panting his brother makes under him. After awhile he feels Rin climax and Yukio quickly follows suit. Both of the Okumura twins were lying on the bed covered in sweat and cum.

"Yuki can you get off me?" Rin asks quietly and Yukio just smiles slightly as he pulls out of his older brother. Rin whimpers as he feels his brother's cum run out of his hole, Yukio however gets up and lowers his face to his brother's leaking hole. He gives an experimental lick and hears Rin gasps in response.

"No, Yuki-chan please I just wanna sleep." Rin whines as he feels his brother keep licking, and eating him out. After a few minutes of this Rin falls asleep even though Yukio keeps going.

"Rin?" Yukio asks as he pulls back, finished; however he notices that Rin has fallen asleep with his ass in the air. "God your adorable Rin." Yukio praises as he helps his brother lay down into a proper sleeping position.

"God had nothing to do with it." Satan says as he suddenly appears in the room. Yukio says nothing as he turns around to face their father.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yukio exclaims in anger, as he looks the older demon over. He noticed how Satan looked a lot more like Rin than him; his hair was blue like Rin's and his tail had the fluffy ending to it too. At the sudden outburst Rin begins to stir in his sleep and Yukio instantly quiets himself.

"I'm really not, and I see you have finally claimed him as your own." Satan says as he settles onto the bed next to Rin and he begins to stroke his son's hair gently. He smiles as Rin unconsciously moves closer to him and starts to purr.

"Grrr…" Yukio begins to growl possessively as he watches their father stroke him softly. Satan just raises his eyebrows and smiles, "Down Yukio, I know he's yours. I was just worried about him earlier; Mephisto has a way of…. disturbing the peace."

"Yes I know now go." Yukio commands and Satan looks at him with a pout.

"I still don't see why you're upset Yukio, I was only trying to create peace amongst the realms."

"Yeah well you did a terrible job of it and I'm pissed because you possessed me!" Yukio whispers harshly.

"Okay but how else was I supposed to save your brother? I did the only thing I could, it was either watch him die or possess you so he could get free." Satan explains to his son, who reluctantly stops his angry glare. "That's what I thought so shut up, sit down, and tell me about you two."

"No." Yukio says as he refuses to get buddy-buddy with Satan especially for what he did to Shiro.

"Don't make me force you to tell me."

"You can torture me till the day I stop breathing, but we are never going to have a good relationship. Do you even realize that we're Exorcists?" Yukio tells the demon who looks down to his son, sleeping with his head on his lap and purring in content as he pets his hair.

"Yes of course I know you two are Exorcists, just like your mother. She was a wonderful Exorcist well until she met me… but that's another story all together. Anyhow I could care less about whether or not you kill my lesser demons… hell I do all the time." Satan says nonchalantly as he gets up and stands over by their window. Yukio noticing how Rin whimpers at the loss of contact goes and lays on his bed pulling Rin onto his chest and his brother happily complies. "Damn he's a heavy sleeper." Satan says with sigh as he feels his body fading again. "Well it seems that I need to leave again, but if you really need me just call… tell Rin I hope he feels better soon." Satan tells Yukio as he suddenly fades from sight, leaving Yukio confused. However sleep gets the better of him and he drifts off into a deep slumber.

Next Day

When Rin awakes the next morning he feels pain. He doesn't know why he's in pain just that he is. The pain starts at his ass and climbs up to his spine, Rin lets out a gasp as he tries to move off the bed. Though when he tries to stand he just stumbles and falls to his knees moaning as he falls completely to the floor.

"Yukio…" Rin whimpers from the floor and Yukio jerks awake. He looks around only to see his brother lying on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Rin what's wrong?" Yukio asks with concern as he kneels over his injured brother.

"Yuki it hurts."

"Rin you have to talk to me. Tell me where it hurts." Yukio says in panic wondering what could be causing him such pain. Rin says nothing as he writhes on the floor, murmuring nonsense in pain.

"Help me Yuki." Rin begs as his eyes roll back into his head and he seizes then passes out.

"Rin, Rin, Nii-san!" Yukio shouts in panic as he watches his brother's body seize then he suddenly falls silent. The injured half-demon just lies there, unmoving, and fear begins to consume Yukio's mind as each second passes by.

Several Hours later

As time ticks on and Yukio had tried everything he could think of to help his brother decides to find the one demon that started this. So reluctantly Yukio heads to Mephisto's office in search of help. It takes Yukio a matter of moments to find the key that will take him to Mephisto's office and with a sigh he leaves his brother in the care of Kuro his cat sithe familiar. As Yukio steps through the doorway he is teleported to the office of Mephisto, the headmaster of True Cross Academy, and their demonic sibling. He hesitantly knocks on the door, at first no one answers but soon the door creaks open.

"Ahh Yukio my boy, what can I do for you?" Mephisto asks pleasantly as he welcomes the boy in. Yukio just looks at him in confusion at his sudden change of heart.

"Sir Pheles I need your help."

"Of course, what can I do for you Yukio?" Mephisto asks even though he knows exactly what is happening. This always happened to a young demon that had been recently claimed, and after it was done the demon would have a single white ring around their tails to show that they had been spoken for.

"Rin is very sick and I don't know what's happening. Please help him I don't want to lose him." Yukio begs the older demon who just smiles at the young exorcist's desperation.

"Your brother is fine, he's just going through a process. He'll be fine in the afternoon." Mephisto says, and then goes into the long and detailed explanation; Yukio just stands there and listens to the demon, asking questions at appropriate times. Once Mephisto's done Yukio just thanks him than leaves quickly going back to their dorm room.

"Amaimon." Mephisto calls into the darkness, as the demon slowly emerges from a corner.

"Yes Brother?" Amaimon asks as he sucks on a sucker.

"I want you to go play with Rin for a while, go show him what it's like to be a claimed demon." Mephisto says with a sadistic tone and Amaimon's tail flicks in interest.

"Very well." The Earth King says as he disappears out a window and towards the half-demons dormitory. Mephisto just watches with a smile at the excitement that was sure to follow his brother's visit.

Dorm Room

When Yukio arrives back at the dorm he finds Rin still lying on the floor whimpering as Kuro meows comforting words to the young demon.

'Rin it's okay… shhh… Yukio's here he'll make you feel better.' Kuro mews to the demon as he writhes on the ground.

"Kuro how long has he been awake?" Yukio asks as he settles down next to his lover. The familiar says nothing as he just watches the brother's.

'Do you truly love him Yukio?' Kuro asks cautiously as he watches his master twitch in pain.

"Of course I do, and I always will." Yukio answers quickly, quelling the familiar's fear and the cat instantly brightens up.

'He has been asking for you for a long time. During this time he needs you here and to be able to protect him right now. Rin will be very weak for a while, since he was claimed by two demons. The claims are currently fighting for dominance in his soul.' Kuro explains and watches as Yukio's eyes go dark at the mention of the acts.

"Very well." Yukio says as he lifts the trembling boy off of the ground then onto their bed. He goes to leave the bed, but is drawn back by the tail that wraps around his waist.

"Stay Yuki… please when you're here it doesn't hurt so much." Rin begs and watches as his lover just pushes the covers back some more then lies down beside him. Yukio smiles as Rin inches his body as close as possible to him, and he feels Rin's body stop shaking a little as Yukio wraps his arms around him. Amaimon watches from outside of the nearby window, he doesn't understand why but he feels a sort of resentment towards the pair.

"Mephisto never held me like that." Amaimon mutters bitterly as he turns away from the demons. The demon does nothing else but turn on his heels and walks into the nearby forest. "How come I get stuck with Mephisto, while he gets such-." Amaimon starts but is startled by the appearance of a powerful being. A presence Amaimon knew all to well considering the millennia he's spent with it. 'It' Amaimon thinks to himself remembering how he used to adore his older brother, now he wishes only to get away from him.

"Brother what are you doing out here? I told you to go play with Rin." Mephisto says as he looks to see his brother just kicking the ground. He notices how disappointed his younger brother looks as he fiddles with the dirt on the ground. "Amaimon I asked you a question." Mephisto barks, jerking Amaimon from his thoughts and he reluctantly looks up to his older brother.

"No." He answers quietly and his brother's ears are taken by shock at that.

"No, what do you mean no?" Mephisto asks as he looks to the demon with confusion.

"I told you no Mephisto." Amaimon says gaining more confidence as the time passes. Mephisto just looks to his lover in confusion, but it quickly turns to anger as his brother stares at him in defiance.

"You will do as you are told." Mephisto orders sharply, and he sees Amaimon flinch at his harsh tone. He watches as his younger brother looks down at his feet penitently.

"Meph, I don't want to hurt him… they look so happy together just leave them be." Amaimon pleads with his brother, he didn't want to hurt Rin or Yukio. Having grown angrier as the seconds' tick by and his brother's disobedience, he grabs Amaimon roughly by the throat, dragging him closer. Amaimon goes slack in his grip and he doesn't even bother to struggle having discovered that early on, struggling was useless. Mephisto glares at his brother and his brother refuses to meet his harsh gaze.

"If I can't have him no one can." Mephisto says with finality as he drops his stunned brother to the ground and Amaimon just sits there in defeat. "Do as you have been told… or I will do it myself and I can assure you, that won't be humane in any definition of the word." Mephisto whispers and watches as his brother looks up to him in horror.

"Yes Mephisto." Amaimon answers quietly as he stands up next to his possessive brother.

"Good boy." Mephisto says with a smile and the kisses Amaimon roughly, before disappearing again.

"Father forgive me…" Amaimon mutters quietly as he trudges off deeper into the forest.

Back in the dorm

Night Time

Meanwhile Yukio was sleeping in the bed with Kuro at the foot, and Rin had untangled himself from his brother to get up and stretch. Rin smiles as he notices the pain has receded completely, he now looks around in search of his sword. He finds it sitting in the corner of the room; he can feel how the sword beckons to him, calling to him, drawing him to unsheathe it. Rin having grown restless, he quickly changes into his normal uniform then picks up the sword. He looks back to see if Yukio is awake, but he isn't. So Rin rapidly writes a short note telling him that he went into the woods to practice using his flames. After writing the note Rin jumps out the window and lands to the grass with a soft thud. He begins the short walk to the woods. After about twenty minutes of walking he comes to a meadow with long grasses flowing in the soft breeze, and wildflowers randomly growing throughout. Rin lets out a sigh of relief as he let's the last few days of tension flow out of him like water flows in a river. Once he was completely relaxed he focuses on drawing his flames, and burning nothing but a single blade of grass in front of him. He looks up with determination as he focuses onto the single piece of grass, however it doesn't work and he ends up burning several pieces at once. So he tries again, and again, and again till his frustration finally gets the better of him and he sets, the entire meadow ablaze. Amaimon who had been watching from afar, chuckles at his brother's sudden out burst. The demon finally decides to make his presence known.

"Yukio always said you were worthless…" Amaimon says quietly as he wades through the field of flame. Rin just looks up at his demonic brother with fire in his eyes, instead of focusing on the blade of grass. He focuses on Amaimon and making him burn. Amaimon dodges the first few attempts, but around the fifth time Rin catches him and sets his tail ablaze.

"Yeah well you know how I love to prove Yukio wrong." Rin says with a triumphant smirk as he watches Amaimon soothe his singed tail. The older demon says nothing as he charges the boy; Rin easily dodges to the left effectively dodging the Earth King's attacks. After a few minutes they both pause to catch their breath and that's when Rin draws Kurikara from it's scabbard, making his all ready brilliant flames even brighter. The pair resumes their fighting making burn marks and deep holes in the ground where the other had been slammed into the surrounding area. However due to Amaimon's experience Rin eventually loses, and ends up pinned underneath him on the ground. Kurikara had been kicked to the other side of the meadow leaving Rin at the mercy of his brother. He desperately struggles to get free of his older brother's grip, but his efforts were in vain.

"Are you done yet?" Amaimon asks after his younger brother stopped squirming. He looks down to see Rin's eyes blazing with anger and desperation. This is the moment when Amaimon remembers how he had been in a similar predicament with Mephisto a long time ago. Mephisto had managed to corner the young demon and forced him to submit to his will.

"Amaimon I will never be done, not till the breath leaves my dying body!" Rin shouts at the demon spitefully as he renews his struggling. That sentence draws Amaimon from his cryptic thoughts and he turns his full attention back to his task at hand.

"I know Rin." He says and the boy looks up to him in confusion.

"Then, why are we doing this?" Rin asks as his anger turns to confusion.

"Because my mate said so."

"Wait… whose your mate?" Rin questions as he silently wonders who would be so strange as to accept him. Amaimon doesn't answer at first as he ponders the question itself.

"Mephisto." Amaimon answers casually as he lets the demonic boy up.

"Well… I guess it makes sense he is rather odd like you." Rin says cheerily as he dusts himself off. He then grabs Kurikara as his older brother just stands there, as if in shock. Rin says nothing as he looks over the silent demon, and he slowly begins to walk away. Before he leaves completely he looks back to see Amaimon still standing there, staring off into space. "Hey, you alright?"

"No." Amaimon answers quietly. Rin knows he's going to regret it, but he stops walking away and turns to him.

"What happened?"

"It's none of your concern, in fact it's ancient history." Mephisto says as he appears in front of Amaimon and wraps his arms around the demon possessively. Rin notices how Amaimon makes a conscious effort not to flinch away from the demon.

"Alright, well I'll just be going now." Rin says as he starts to walk off again.

"Rin!" Amaimon shouts before the half-demon disappears completely into the forest. Rin turns to face him, and he watches as Mephisto's normal smile fades into a look of anger. He watches Mephisto roughly begin to drag Amaimon away. Rin knows he should be stopping this, but for some reason he can't bring himself to interfere. It was as though a force of some kind was keeping him from helping.

"Amaimon, I… I can't … I can't move, why cant I move?" Rin shouts in frustration as he watches the green haired demon being beaten by the older. "Mephisto stop! Leave him be!" Rin screams as he pushes against the bond watching helplessly as the demon is beaten mercilessly.

"Ahh, I see you have discovered what happens to claimed demons." Mephisto says as he stops hitting Amaimon long enough to enjoy the look of horror on Rin's face.

"Please stop, please…" Rin begs the sadistic demon as he keeps hurting him.

"Hmmm…. No." Mephisto says with a laugh and Rin pales at his reaction.

"But… but he's your mate… mates don't hurt each other… you're supposed to love him." Rin stutters out as he falls to his knees in defeat as he watches the beating happen.

Back in the dorm

Yukio bolts straight up in his bed, he notices Rin's absence again and the feeling of utter defeat. A feeling of nothingness, other then this over whelming sense of defeat, just pure unadulterated despair, it causes Yukio to go into a panic as he throws on some clothes then grabs his twin guns and jumps out the window. He takes off at a dead sprint into the forest. Yukio runs until he comes to the clearing where he sees Rin kneeling next to something.

"Rin, Rin, Nii-san!" Yukio shouts as he runs to his crying mate.

"I tried to save him, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't… he wouldn't stop… he killed him Yuki, he killed him." Rin stutters in between sobs.

"Wha… who?" Yukio asks as his eyes settle onto the body that Rin was kneeling next to. At first he couldn't tell who it was, but when he sees the green hair he realizes that this was none other than Amaimon, the Earth King.

"Mephisto did this, he killed him Yukio… he's dead!" Rin shouts at his brother, who jumps back due to the flames that engulf his lover's body.

"Nii-san calm down." Yukio orders him gently and Rin just narrows his eyes in anger.

"No." Rin responds and begins to stalk off into the forest, Yukio follows him knowing that if he left him on his own he'd probably kill something or someone.

"Rin you need to come back with me." Yukio says trying to persuade the flaming demon.

"I don't need to do anything with you, Yukio. You aren't the boss of me!" Rin shouts back, and Yukio sighs in anger; he didn't want to use the bond but he would if he had to.

"Rin come to me now!" Yukio orders angrily, and forcefully. He watches as his older brother is basically dragged back to him by some unknown force. Rin says nothing as his older brother uses such a dirty trick on him.

"So this is why he never left." Rin mutters quietly as he stands next to Yukio. Yukio says nothing else as he begins walking back to their dorm, however Rin doesn't budge.

"Come with me Rin." Yukio says and he watches as Rin reluctantly follows him into the forest. Mephisto watches from afar with a smile on his face.

"Oh I do love when things fall into place." Mephisto says with a smirk and turns to the green haired demon sitting next to him. "That was a marvelous performance Amaimon." He tells the demon whose tail starts wagging at the praise.

"Thanks Meph." Amaimon answers with a smile as Mephisto pulls him down into a tender kiss. Mephisto snaps his fingers making both of them disappear then reappear in his bedroom.

"Since you were such a good boy, I'm going to make sure you enjoy this." Mephisto purrs as he begins to nip along his lover's neck leaving light marks.

In the Dorm

After Yukio had all but dragged up Rin back to the dorm he makes him take a shower then pulls him into his arms. He begins to kiss along Rin's neck leaving dark marks, Yukio hopes he would respond to this but Rin does nothing.

"Nii-san?"

"…." Rin says nothing just stands there with a dead look in his eyes.

"Rin say something please." Yukio begs as he stops kissing him. Rin still doesn't says anything just pulls out of his brother's grip and settles down onto his bed on the other side of the room. Yukio goes to sleep next to him, but as soon as he gets a foot within the bed a wall of blue flames shoots up around it. This just pisses Yukio off even more, so with his tail twitching back and forth in anger.

"You are being intolerable right now." Yukio says with a tight voice. Rin still doesn't respond to him even with his pissed off tone. He just lies there facing the wall with dark eyes. "Rin turn the fuck over and talk to me now!" Yukio shouts in frustration, but Rin holds strong and refuses to move. His anger getting the better of him, he grabs Rin by the shirt and drags him up to face him; then he slaps him hard. Rin still doesn't say anything he just sits on the floor with a look of horror on his face as he raises his hand to the sore spot on his cheek.

"You're no better than him." Rin finally says quietly as he backs away slowly. Yukio just stands there in terror as he realizes what he just did.

"Nii-san I'm so sorry…I … I didn't mean to… I was angry." Yukio stutters out as Rin slowly grabs Kurikara and with all the events of today he quickly sprints out the door. "Rin come back!" However Rin doesn't go back he runs till he can't run anymore, he sprints into True Cross Academy Town. He runs all the way to Shima's place unsure of where else to go. Rin pounds on Shima's door roughly and waits to see if the pink haired boy would answer.

"Hold on!" A groggy voice shouts from inside of the room. Rin can hear the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet. After what seems like forever the door slowly cracks open to find the pink haired boy in nothing but his boxers.

"Rin?" Shima says in confusion as he welcomes the demon boy in.

"Sorry I didn't know where else to go." Rin apologizes as he waits by the door unsure of where to sit. Shima looks the demon over only to notice a certain level of dishevelment about him.

"You can put your sword over there… There's only one bed in here, but I can sleep on the floor." Shima tells him.

"No I can sleep on the floor, and thanks." Rin says and Shima just smiles in response.

"It's no trouble really." Shima says as he passes him a pillow and a blanket. Rin settles down by the wall and curls up in a ball. Shima watches as the bluenette lies there in a ball and for some reason it tugs at Shima's heartstrings. The boy gets up with a sigh and walks over to the demon, which looks up at him in confusion. Shima smiles then gently picks up the demon much to his surprise; he lays him on the bed and curls up next to him before Rin can even make a sound of protest.

"I've always wanted to cuddle with a demon." Shima admits quietly as he pulls Rin close to his chest and he smiles as he feels Rin's tail wrap around his waist. The pair falls asleep with a smile.

Meanwhile in the Dorm

Yukio finds himself pacing around the room waiting to see if Rin will come back. After it reaches about two in the morning Yukio figures Rin probably isn't coming back tonight. Not knowing what else to do Yukio prays to his father, the demonic one.

"You called Yukio." Satan says, as he shows up in the dorm room in his human form.

"I can't find Rin, tell me can you find him?" Yukio asks worriedly and he watches as his father closes his eyes and searches for his sons he finds all of them except Rin. Satan takes a minute to observe his distraught son and decides that lying to him is the best option.

"Of course I can find him, I can find all my children." Satan boasts with a reassuring smile. Yukio just looks to his father with a glare.

"You can't find him either can you?"

"No…" Satan answers as he looks to the floor in shame.

"Huuuuh." Yukio sighs out in frustration.

"I want to know why he left in the first place." Satan says as he looks to Yukio who now looks to the floor in shame.

"He saw something today that freaked him out then I was being harsh with him and he bolted." Yukio explains with regret.

"What did he see?" Satan asks with curiosity.

"He saw Mephisto kill Amaimon."

"Wait, what?" Satan says in confusion knowing Mephisto and Amaimon were in the most loving relationship of all his children.

"Yeah Mephisto beat him to death this afternoon, and he made Rin watch… he's despicable." Yukio says with disgust as he looks to his father, who just stares at him in confusion.

"Yukio, Amaimon is alive and well… in fact him and Mephisto are cuddling on the couch in Mephisto's office right now." Satan tells the demon whose tail flicks in anger at the statement. For good measure Satan shows his son, the two demons that were tails entwined cuddling on a couch sharing kisses.

"That bastard!" Yukio shouts in rage causing his blue flames to engulf his entire body and most of the room. Satan just sighs then uses his powers to put his son out and replace the room's furniture.

"You really need to learn to control that." Satan remarks quietly as he calms his son down.

"I'm going to find him now." Yukio states as he pulls out of Satan's grip and storms out the room. Satan says nothing as he follows the young exorcist into the night, he watches as he walks all the way to the student dorms. Satan decides that it might be a good idea to hide himself from the young exorcists, so he transforms into a black cat with a midnight blue tint to it with piercing blue eyes. In his cat form Satan's tail had split into two sections both tipped pure white along with his ears and paws. Now in his cat form he runs to catch up with Yukio as he stalks down a long hallway.

A Few house later

When Rin awakes he feels a strong pair of arms wrapped around his mid section at first he thinks it's Yukio but then yesterday comes flooding back to him. Rin tries to shift out of them but they only pull him tighter.

"Mmm… stay Okumura-san, you're warm." Shima mumbles as he snuggles his face into Rin's hair. "You smell like peppermint… I love peppermints."

"Shima."

"Shush Rin, just let me enjoy this." Shima says as he holds the demon tighter knowing that this was going to end when Yukio shows up. Just as soon as that thought crosses Shima's mind they hear a pounding at the dorm room door. So reluctantly Shima releases Rin, who just lies there and smiles sadly at the pink haired man who puts on a brave face.

"Hello." Shima says as he opens the door, only to be greeted by a dark looking Yukio and a peculiar black cat. Yukio says nothing as he enters the dorm followed by the cat; he advances towards Rin who lies on the bed curled up tightly by the headboard.

"What are you doing here Yukio?" Rin stutters out as he tries to control his voice. Shima says nothing as he sits down on the bed next to him for moral support.

"I'm here to get you Rin, so come on." Yukio says politely and he gently settles down next to him.

"Rin's not an object for you to get." Shima says defensively as he pulls Rin closer to him. Yukio let's out a feral growl and his tail wraps around Shima's neck, the starts to squeeze. Shima doesn't struggle against his teacher, but rather starts chanting something. At first nothing happens, but soon they notice that Shima is saying his goodbyes in Latin.

"Yukio enough." Satan says keeping his voice low.

"You can't tell me what to do." Yukio says defiantly to the cat as he squeezes the teen's throat tighter.

"I am your father and you will listen to me!" Satan commands as he transforms into his demon form and roughly puts his hand on his son's shoulder. Yukio shrugs it off but releases his student, and with that he storms out of the room.

"So much for a bond." They hear Yukio mutter on his way out. Shima sits on his bed gasping for air, while the demons look at him for permanent damage. However, nothing can be seen other than the bruising on his neck.

"Shima are you all right?" Rin asks as he inspects the injury on his… well Rin wasn't really sure what to call him anymore. He would like to say lover but he knew Yukio might kill him and Shima at that… however he pushes the thought from his mind and turns back to Shima.

"Yeah I'm fine Rin, who's that?" Shima asks as he points to Satan who smiles awkwardly.

"That's… well that's my… uh… that's my dad." Rin says hesitantly as he cuddles into Shima's side. Shima sits there and looks down to Rin who is smiling innocently at him.

"So that's…. that's… Satan…" Shima stutters out while his eyes go wide as he looks to the man in terror.

"Shima it's all right, he won't hurt you… I think." Rin says as he looks to his father.

"Yeah…. Rin leave." Shima says as he jumps out of the bed and away from Rin.

"But…"

"Rin please just go." Shima begs as he points to the door. Rin and Satan exit the room, Satan shifts back into his cat form as they begin walking back to his dorm room.

"I'm sorry Rin."

"No you're not."

"Rin."

"Two broken hearts in one day, I'm on a role." Rin mutters as he and Satan take the long way home. Satan wants to say something comforting to his son, but can't think of anything that won't enrage his son. About halfway there Rin takes a detour to the forest to the same meadow where he saw Amaimon beaten to death. He goes to the middle of the meadow and relaxes himself. Satan watches his son in confusion as he sits down next to his son.

"Rin what are you doing?" Satan asks as he stares at him in curiosity. Rin says nothing as he focuses using his powers on only one thing a nearby daisy.

"Rin I asked you a question." Satan says as his son refuses to react to the cat. Undeterred Satan begins to poke him with his paw, but he didn't move or say anything. So reluctantly Satan decides to wait for his son to react. Meanwhile Rin loses himself in his mind he focuses on the things he loves… He loves helping people… He loves his friends and most of all he loves his fathers, both of them. While in his deep thought he notices a single name that keeps popping up…Yukio. It's like the only thing his mind can concentrate on, so he dials in on that name and let's the feelings that come with that name flow through him… He feels adoration, possessiveness, but most of all love and with that in mind he starts to try and use his powers. After about an hour or so Satan notices how the air around them begins to hum with power while the edges of a nearby daisy begin to burn. The flower petals soon begin to burn brightly in a blaze of blue flames. He watches as the flower eventually burns itself out and then the flames disappear. Satan then notices that Rin has come out of his trance like state and stretches.

"Did you finally figure out control?" Satan asks as his son as the pair set off again out of the forest.

"Yeah Dad I think I did." Rin says pleasantly as he and the black cat near the edge of the forest. Another ten minutes pass as they enter the dormitory and go up to the room that belongs to the brothers outside of the door they notice a trail of blood leading away from the room. When Rin opens the door he is met by the sight of burned furniture, and more blood.

"Yukio where are you?" Rin says quietly as he leans down to find a note written in his brother's handwriting.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Is all that the note has written on it. Rin looks to Satan who shares the same look of horror on his face as the pair run back out of the room and follow the trail of blood to a nearby bathroom. Upon opening they see Yukio sitting in the shower with a knife slitting his wrists only, however the cuts only heal themselves very quickly.

"Damn it!" Yukio shouts in frustration. Rin and Satan sprint over to Yukio, who looks up to see his father and brother running over.

"Yuki what are you doing, please just give me the knife?" Rin begs his brother who just clutches the knife tightly.

"Rin, I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry, I just want you to be happy." Yukio mumbles quietly, and Rin just stares at his brother with wide eyes.

"But Yuki I am happy." Rin says with a smile as he grasps Yukio's hand holding the knife gently and then works it from his brother's death grip.

"I hurt you though, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Yuki that's what love is all about… it's about pain, and hurt… but it's also about being resilient and getting back up after you've been knocked down… even if it is by the man you love the most." Rin tells his lover passionately as he gently leans in to kiss Yukio gently. Yukio hesitantly responds pulling Rin in for a deeper kiss.

"Well I guess I'm just going to go." Satan says awkwardly as he disappears from sight leaving the two demons lip-locked on the shower floor. With their father gone Yukio stands up and picks Rin up. Rin wraps his legs around Yukio's waist as he kisses Yukio passionately. His younger brother responds by kissing him roughly back and once in the room the pair quickly undresses as if their clothes were made of holy water. That night the pair made love several times that night as if they couldn't get enough of each other's body. However neither of them notices Mephisto and Amaimon watching them quietly from the window.

"I do love a happy ending Amaimon." Mephisto says with a smile as he caresses Amaimon's face, who says nothing only curling into his brother's touch.


End file.
